


Welcome Home, Jedi

by Shamione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamione/pseuds/Shamione
Summary: Hermione and Draco attend a screening of Star Wars: The Last Jedi with all of their friends. But an offhanded remark by none other than Pansy Parkinson sends her husband on a long forgotten spiral. Can Hermione bring him back by fulfilling one little fantasy?
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 50
Collections: A Very Dramione/Drarry/Reylo/Disney Birthday Celebration for Caitlincheri28





	Welcome Home, Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlincheri28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/gifts).



> Okay, so, firstly, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SOUL OUT THERE: [Caitlincheri28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28). you are SUCH a treasure and I'm so glad that you willingly speak to me and are in my life. You're such a bright spot in this fandom and I'm happy to call you a friend. You deserve the world, but all I can offer you right now is this drawing and this story.
> 
> I wrote this piece for your birthday. I tried to give you a little NottPott, ParkWeasel, Dramione, AND Reylo, some humor, some angst, and some of that "not the type of smut people masturbate to" smut 😂😂. I do hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Happy birthday, beautiful! Enjoy your day!!
> 
> No beta per usu.

  


Ron's resounding scoff was the loudest thing in the pub, his eyes rolling so far back in his head he might have been able to see his skull. The entire group burst into laughter as Blaise shrugged, his point hitting its intended target with the exact result he'd expected.

Ron chugged the remnants of his beer and signaled the waitress for another round for the ever-expanding table. "Fine, fine. Maybe Leia _did_ have some way to control the force that she's never shown before. But what was with the casino scene?!"

"It was visually appealing," Hermione responded with a shrug.

Blaise's scoff rivaled Ron's. "It added little to no value to the storyline outside of being _visually appealing._ "

"And they were able to: fly all the way to some planet, snag some guy, make it back to the Destroyer, and the events within it, all before the gas ran out in the Rebel spacecraft?" Draco added, ticking down the numbers on his fingers.

"You men do take this movie too seriously," Pansy laughed, bringing her beer to her lips as the waitress dropped off another round.

"It's all I've heard about for weeks," Harry added, rolling his eyes at the man to his left, Theo, who had his arm flung around Harry's shoulders.

"Oh, so sorry ladies," Ron said with rolled eyes. "Sorry, we're not talking about shoes, clothes, and makeup for once."

"You've described your wife's business, Ron," Ginny snickered from beside Blaise. "So yes, we do speak about that often. But outside of Pansy's work, please tell us how we only speak of frivolities."

"Yes, _Ronald_ ," Pansy chided, neck craning toward her husband at her side. "Please tell me how vapid you think I am."

Ron sputtered as the entire group rang into laughter, his face reddening as he tried to look anywhere but at his wife.

"Can we all at least agree that Daisy Ridley looked fit?" Blaise's voice cut in through the laughter.

"Here, here," the men sang.

"I still can't believe she managed to get that role," Hermione murmured. "I remember teaching her in Transfiguration at Hogwarts."

"She definitely didn't look like _that_ back then," Harry, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, snorted.

"Time has been very kind to little Daisy," Blaise, the Hogwarts Potions Master, muttered into his beer. "Auditions must have been a breeze."

"Surely her acting ability was what got the role," Pansy chided, her voice thick with challenge. " _Some_ people think with their heads and not the tips of their pricks, ya know."

"Absolutely," Hermione affirmed, setting her beer down a bit too loudly on the table in emphasis. "She didn't just get that role because of her looks."

"But it didn't hurt that she's an absolute fox," Draco laughed, shrugging.

Hermione turned her exasperated glare to her husband. "Oh, not you too."

"What can I say?" Draco purred, leaning closer to her. "I'm powerless to a strong, beautiful, independently fierce, intelligent woman."

Hermione bit her lip softly as Pansy blanched. The table burst into laughter as Draco's lips pressed a lingering kiss just below her ear. The arm that had been slung over the back of her chair since their arrival tightened on her, drawing her into his warmth.

"What I wouldn't do to see you in her little outfit," he growled, hand sliding up her thigh and tightening near the apex.

Hermione had to stifle a moan by sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. Clearly, if Draco was this handsy in public, he didn't need his seventh beer to drown the sorrow of watching Star Wars: The Last Jedi two hours prior.

"Now, if we want to talk about who got their role based on looks, that Adam Driver," Ginny nearly grunted, slamming her hand on the table as her eyes fluttered in mock orgasm. "That man could do all sorts of things to me."

"Here, here!" Pansy, Hermione, Harry, and Theo sang.

Pansy added with a longing sigh, "Did you see how he walked?"

"Or the way he rolled his sleeves?" Hermione murmured, shrugging when Draco pulled away from her throat with a raised eyebrow.

Blaise snorted. "And we were degrading an actor based on looks?"

Ginny laughed aloud. "That man was chosen because of his features and features alone. He barely had any lines."

"A man like that doesn't need to speak," Pansy said, chugging the remnants of her beer before starting on the next. "And if he does, preferably it's only to tell me how _naughty_ I've been."

"Plus," Ginny added, shimming her shoulders toward her husband, "everyone _loves_ bad boys."

"Speak for yourself," Theo snorted, pulling Harry closer.

Draco threw his head back, laughter shaking his shoulders. "And is no one going to acknowledge that he looks like a young Severus Snape?"

Every woman and Harry's face crumpled upward into unwanted sneers.

"Sounds like Snape was a body when he was younger then," Pansy shrugged, and the entire table burst into laughter once more.

"Well Rey certainly wants her some of that," Ginny chuckled. "The scene where they touched hands?"

Hermione and Pansy nodded in agreement, Hermione adding, "Scorp says they're called Reylo online. Everyone wants them to end up together."

"How could people even want them together?" Draco questioned, downing the last of his beer and pulling the fresh one toward him. "He told her to her face that she meant nothing."

"Butttt," Pansy dragged out, "she means something _to him_. Oh, it's just like you two."

Pansy flung her hand wildly between Hermione and Draco, but Hermione felt herself tense at the look on Draco's face.

"The bad boy hell-bent on destruction and the good girl trying to save the world. They've fallen in love countless times in countless stories. This is no different."

The conversation shifted after that, to something of Fin and the new character Rose. But Hermione couldn't tear her gaze away from the way Draco sank a little further into his chair and stared into his beer.

* * *

"You've been quiet since we left the pub," Hermione murmured, shifting closer to Draco on their sitting room sofa. "What's wrong?"

He closed the book in his hands that he'd clearly just been glazing over for the last hour, not turning a page. "Nothing…"

"I don't believe you."

Draco sighed deeply, and Hermione knew the sound. He had several different sighs. One for happiness. One for anger. And one for those times that he couldn't help but look into the past and hate himself for what he'd been, what he'd done.

She lifted the book from his hand and floated it across the room, with hers, to their resting places on the shelf. "What are you thinking about?"

"I thought…" he started, but paused for several long seconds, running his hands down his face before leaning his head back against the back of the couch. "I thought he helped her because he truly saw the wrongness of what he was doing…"

"Who?" Hermione answered, sitting up so that she could look at him.

His face was a muddled mess of confliction and despair. His eyes held a sheen that wasn't the lingering drunkenness from their beers earlier on the day. Crimson slowly worked up his throat, as if he were trying desperately to hold something back, hold his tears in.

"Kylo. He helped Rey, and I thought it was because she had gotten through to him. That he realized that path he was on was wrong… I… I don't know, I was proud of him for doing something I never could. That I was too cowardly to do. But then - he just…"

"Is this because of what Pansy said?"

He nodded, just enough so that she could see his chin dip. "Yes…"

"Oh, Draco," Hermione murmured, heart breaking a bit at the look on his face. Slowly, she ran a hand over his neck, to his jaw, and drew his forlorn face toward hers. "It's just a movie."

His eyes were closed, a deep knit furrowing his brows. "It felt… too real. And then Pansy -"

"Said something awful with no basis."

"It absolutely had a basis, Hermione," he snarled, shrugging off her hand and sitting up. "Everything she said was true! I was hell-bent on seeing Muggleborns murdered!"

Hermione flinched at his tone. "You were a child, Draco."

"I was bloody sixteen years old!" He was pacing now, tears no longer evident in the fire in his eyes. Hermione remained on the sofa, though she shifted to the edge of the cushion. "I should have known better. I should have left the Dark Lord and ran!"

"How could you have?" Hermione said flatly. His heated glare sought her but she didn't back down. "You were a child. Forced into taking that mark," she punctuated with a point to his forearm, "by a man you _thought_ was supposed to love you - your father. You loved him, Draco. You thought he was right, what he believed was right. What he raised you to believe was right. And your mother -"

"Don't," he growled.

"Draco," Hermione sighed, standing and slowly pacing across the room toward him. "You have come so far. Why are you letting Pansy take you back?"

"It wasn't just her," Draco glowered. "They still say we shouldn't -"

"Who gives a _fuck_ what the Prophet says?!" Hermione said, voice laced with disdain at Rita Skeeter.

Draco sighed, shoulders sagging deflated. "I just… I still hate what I did to you. What I did to the world."

"And you should. You should never be comfortable with what you did. You should always remember it so that you know _exactly_ what you don't want to be. But you have paid your retribution to society. To _me_."

"Look where you are now," Hermione demanded, running her finger along the surface of his cheek. "Do you think that if you had taken any sort of wrong path that we'd be standing together in the sitting room of the cottage we own together? That if you hadn't changed we would have even had the chance to fall in love? That Harry and Ron would be as in love with your best friends as I am with you?

Draco, the war ended nineteen years ago. Nineteen. You have to forgive yourself. You were a child, we both were. But we've grown, we got married, and we have two beautiful children to show for it."

Draco leaned into her palm as she cupped his cheek, her free hand falling to his chest. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, git." She chuckled, smirking when his eyebrow raised and lips pursed. "And there's another movie. Who knows how it will end? Their story isn't over yet, just like ours isn't. He could change."

"Just like I could chan -"

"Just like you _did_ change," Hermione said resolutely, though she let out a huffed laugh a second later. "Well, in some ways. You still own the same hairbrush you did when we first met again."

His somewhat watery chuckle waved relief down her spine. "But… what if I do?"

"Nothing can stop me from loving you, Draco. Nothing is going to change." He only nodded as she pushed onto her toes and planted a firm kiss on his lips, murmuring after, "Stay here."

"Wh -what?"

"Sit down and stay here until you hear me call you."

* * *

Hermione glanced from the drab cloth hanging from her body to the image on her laptop screen. Almost a near-perfect match, save the trousers, which had been traded for Draco's most favorite pair of her knickers - emerald green with black lace. Trust him to like something so cliche.

Checking the candles were lit and the soft music from her stereo was not too intrusive, she nodded and pulled out her wand. A silent _Sonorous_ made her husky voice carry through the house. "Come to the bedroom."

She heard shifting down the hall as she stowed her wand on the nightstand. Jitters overwhelmed her nerves and she had to try and keep her giggles to herself as she crawled onto the bed, raising onto her knees. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this giddy.

She and Draco weren't prudes by any means. They'd explored their fair share of the sex shop aisles. But they hadn't explored this type of roleplay before.

She'd smoothed her long, curly hair into a three-tiered braid, pulling it over her shoulder to rest atop a transfigured teddy. If Draco wanted her in Rey's outfit, he'd get it. Transfiguring had taken time, but the linen that now wrapped her bosom was a near-perfect match.

And the look on Draco's face when he appeared in their bedroom's double doors said it was, in fact, perfect. Hermione felt a shiver of desire work down her spine as his lips parted, eyes widened.

"Welcome home, Jedi," Hermione purred, relishing the way Draco's eyes narrowed as his chest visibly rose.

"Fuck me, Granger -"

"I intend to, Malfoy."

His deep, throaty chuckle filled the room, roaming down Hermione's body straight to her core. He only called her Granger in the bedroom now, the word carrying with it years of memory. Years of them tangled in the sheets before they married, and the first time he told her that he loved her. Of when he met her parents and she met his mother properly. The memory of him sinking onto one knee after their third anniversary and asked her to marry him. When he kissed her head after she gave birth to their first child.

All of those memories flashed in his eyes, the outline of the light streaming in from the hall making him glow. He was utterly beautiful. As handsome as any man, yes, but beautiful in a way that spoke to her soul. His slightly crooked smirk, which always made him look cocky but ignited her, spread across his features as he watched her eyes roam him.

Hermione watched him walk forward, shaking softly with anticipation. The slow way he undid his tie from around his neck, even though he hadn't needed one just to go to the movies, was purely tantalizing. And the way he rolled his sleeves, that pale, milky skin of his forearms dancing in the low light, made her whimper.

"I heard you've been naughty, little thief," Draco growled when he reached the bed. "Stealing ships and hearts that don't belong to you."

The way his fingers danced up her torso, soft yet fully in command, coaxed a soft moan from her lips. "I've done nothing of the sort."

"Then it wasn't the Falcon you were flying?" He murmured, hand gripping her jaw and turning her head to the side.

"I… I wanted to see if I could fly in parcels," Hermione murmured.

Draco's grip loosened on her jaw. "It's parsecs, Granger. Han Solo piloted the Falcon on the Kessel run in twelve -"

"Draco…" Hermione cut in, raising a wholly exasperated eyebrow. " _Seriously_?"

He had the decency to look abashed for a moment before his face fell back into lust, fingers tightening around her jaw. "Right…"

Hermione's quiet laugh died into a moan when Draco's free hand gripped her hip. His lips were on hers a moment later, passion pouring between them as their lips rolled. He was so intense, every move he made perfected over the years they'd shared. He was soft when needed, dominant when desired. Powerful when she asked, pleading when she didn't.

Draco pushed her back into their navy sheets, and Hermione let herself giggle as she fell backward with a muffled thud. His tie lifted over his head first, and with a flick of his finger, it floated through the air, dragging both of her wrists together and binding them over her head. She bit her lip with anticipation, watching him slowly, meticulously undoing the buttons down the front of his shirt - his eyes glued to her with every forearm flexing movement.

His scars no longer shocked her as they fell exposed. Now, most days he wore them like a badge of honor, showing all he'd been through, all he'd survived, to get here: slowing crawling onto the bed to hover over a wife he constantly murmured he wasn't good enough for.

His lips peppered fervently up her shin, lingering on her thigh so that his teeth could sink in. Shuddering, Hermione's moan filled the space around them.

"You look better than I could have imagined," he purred, tongue darting out to lick the rest of her thigh to her apex. "So beautiful, Hermione. What does my beautiful wife want tonight?"

His breathy words washed over Hermione's abdomen, making her tense with a shuddered chuckle. Hermione pleaded softly, running her bound hands down to wash her fingers through his long blond tresses. "Please, Draco."

"Please, what, Hermione?" He murmured, running his tongue along the hem of her knickers, making her body shiver anew. "What do you want?"

"Please, fuck me," she groaned, bucking her hips slightly.

His husky chuckle was the only answer before her knickers were gone and his head was between her thighs. He always had a way of finding exactly the spot to make her writhe beneath his hold. To make her shatter before she even had a chance to think. Her entire body tensed and her mind went blank, back arching as his fingers curled.

And when her body settled, he was already there and her hands were freed; his tip kissed her entrance, and then his lips were on hers as he slid inside. They truly had perfected moving in such a tantalizing tandem. His hips kissing the ones she lifted to meet them. Her fingers clutching his back, his biceps, his neck, his everything as their world's melded, as their bodies melted. His murmured affirmation into her ear, her resounding moans.

All until they plunged over the precipice of pleasure into the deep sea of bliss side by side, holding one another as their worlds came unglued, stitching back together only with the love they shared.

Draco sank into her, arms circling between her back and the mattress to pull her close. They laid together for a time, their heart's staccatos slowing until the sweat on their skin was dry. It wasn't until that moment did he fall to her side, turning her to pull her back into his chest. Strong arms encircled her, one wrapping around her neck as the other fell lovingly to her still-Rey-clothed-breast - caging her into a chest she loved so dearly.

"I love you, Hermione," Draco whispered into her hair. "You and our kids are my world."

Hermione nuzzled deeper into his arms. "I love you, too, Draco. Oh…" she mused, chuckling softly. "And speaking of the kids. You have to pick them up tomorrow morning from your mum's."

Hermione could hear the eye-roll in his groan, but she merely giggled when he pulled her closer, growling that she "owed him tonight then."


End file.
